The Unforgivable Curses
by Earl of Rosshire
Summary: CROSSOVER, one-shot. Harry and friends receive an unusual magic lesson from the inventor of the Unforgivable Curses. Harry also receives an unusual oportunity.
1. The First Lesson

Author's notes. All "Harry Potter" characters are property of J. K. Rowling. Link in his original form is the property of Shigeru Myamoto, and Nintendo of America, INC. The remainder is mine. This is posted partly to give an idea to other "Harry Potter" fanfiction authors on the source of the "Unforgivable Curses" and their potential uses. You may use this in your own fiction, however, you must acknowledge that you got the idea from me. Also note, that Link need not be the character to expose the unforgivable curses, however, it should NOT be Professor Dumbledore himself. If you "borrow" the Duke of Hyrule in your writings, please let me know. He can be a most difficult character to use without the dreaded flames of "Mary Sue!" He also can not, and will not kill Voldemort. This is a "one-off" short story. I may "improve" it, but probably will not write a sequel, at least not directly in "Harry Potter's" Britain. Thanks in advance for your reviews, and now, on with the story.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville entered the Room of Requirement at 7:00pm sharp, just as the parchment from Professor Dumbledore required. They looked around the room in awe at its transformation since last they visited.

The room was little changed. The cushions on the floor were still there, as well as the library of books on Dark Arts Defence, and the various dark detectors.

However, there was an enchanted blackboard at the head of this purpose-furnished classroom. At the door as they entered, there was a small table. There were no enchanted candles in the room at all. Rather, the light was provided by what appeared to be standard muggle table-lamps, and a muggle chandelier in the centre of the ceiling. At the head of the classroom were seven wing-back chairs, six facing the seventh, which was on a dais and faced the door. That chair was occupied by Robin Hood!

Or, rather, the man was _dressed_ like Robin Hood was always portrayed in their childhood books. The man, who now stood, was six feet tall, and appeared to weigh not quite two-hundred pounds. His hair was a strange reddish-blond colour, and was of medium length. The man wore what would appear at first to be "Lincoln-Green" shorts, a tunic of the same material, and a matching "woodsman" cap, which he wore indoors. The cap had a strange feather centred on its front, but was otherwise unremarkable. The man wore knee-high suede boots in a natural dark tan leather. He was clean-shaven, and appeared to be no older than nineteen, or perhaps younger still.

A fairy hovered over the man's head. She was the size of a small hawk. She wore gossamer robes, had dragon-fly wings on her back between her shoulder blades, and glowed with a yellow light. Save for her having talons instead of feet, she too could be said to be young, and ravishingly beautiful as well.

The man said, "Come in. Take your seats." He motioned to each in turn so that Hermione sat to the professor's far right, Ron sat to her right, Harry sat to his right and closest to the professor, then Ginny, Neville, and Luna taking the last chair.

The man sat facing them and spoke. "As Professor Dumbledore said in your notices, you are assigned 'Advanced and Remedial Magic' classes in here, and I am your instructor. Tonight's class will be at least partly an orientation. At the end of tonight's class, you will be given one opportunity to withdraw without sanction. But I strongly urge you not to do this.

"Voldemort is on the prowl again despite the efforts of many. You will soon learn of my powers, and when you do may wonder why I don't take care of him myself. I'll tell you—I can't. Only Harry Potter can finally kill Voldemort." Harry blushed and squirmed nervously in his chair as their as of yet unnamed professor stated this bluntly.

"The five of you are his closest friends. You have all fought Voldemort at his side at least once. You may well be at Harry's side when he finally kills or fails to kill Voldemort for all time. The knowledge I give you in these classes may very well make the difference between success and failure!

"I should now introduce myself to you. My name, in the modern way of speaking, is Link Arlisson. I am the Duke of Hyrule. And my fairy's name," he added gesturing upward, "is Navi. She speaks when she has a mind to, if she thinks her audience worthy."

As Link introduced himself, Hermione gasped, "The Duke of Hyrule! I thought that Hyrule had nothing to do with British wizards!"

He answered, "Generally, we have very little to do. But we Hyrulians are as much British as the six of you."

"The Ministry of Magic have no authority in my land. We have far more wizards and wizardesses per capita than any other part of the world. Partly because of this, our entire land is protected by the Wizarding Secrecy act. We are signatory to no treaties beyond the treaty of Caen, where we joined the rest of what is now the U.K. We consider ourselves bound by no treaties beyond that one either, though we obey most of them most scrupulously.

"But as I was saying. I was born on the twenty-first day of March in the Year of Our Lord four hundred and thirty nine. I have lived continuously from that point to now. I am probably the most powerful wizard alive. My job is to teach you some of my knowledge, particularly that concerning the 'unforgivable curses.' I'm the ultimate expert in these curses, for I invented them all."

Stunned and absolute silence met Professor Arlisson's revelation. He continued. "I will teach you how magic itself works, at least as much as it's understood. I will teach you to perform the 'forbidden curses' _properly,_ not the sloppy way Voldemort's so-called Death-Eaters do them. I will teach you the true reason for the curses, and what is missing from them as they are currently done.

"But before I say one more word, I must require some things from you. Firstly, what you learn here must not be shared with _anyone._ Even not knowing, you can tell that what I'll teach is indeed some of the most dangerous knowledge on the face of the earth. Second, you must not perform what I teach you outside of this classroom until it is truly needed to defeat Voldemort. I will give you ample and valid practice to ensure that you are indeed ready when the time comes.

"But most importantly of all—you must trust me that I hold your lives, safety, and comfort above my own, and above everything else. And, you must place that same trust in each other! If you continue to receive instruction from me, you will each practice _all_ the unforgivable curses _on each other!_ If you lose trust in me, or in each other, you will _die!_ However, if I receive that trust from you, and you receive that trust from each other, you are almost guaranteed to live your natural span of years with nothing worse than the occasional nightmare, if indeed you even suffer that! Well, what say you?"

Only Harry answered. "What does Professor Dumbledore say?" he asked.

Link answered, "He trusts me so much that he set up the Room of Requirement for us. He trusts me so much that he came to _me_ to have me teach you. He trust me so much that he deliberately recanted harsh words he spoke to me at the end of the Second World War, forbidding me to interfere in wizarding affairs in the rest of Britain, despite believing those words were still right! He trusts me so much that he is even forcing himself to be my friend again, even knowing how brutal my justice can be. He _trusts_ me, Harry."

"Just like Snape…" Harry retorted, almost sneering the name of his hated potions professor, and unusual ally in the Order of the Phoenix.

Link answered, "You may address me as 'Professor.' And he trusts me even more than… _Professor Severus Snape._" The Hyrulian almost gagged on the name.

Harry asked, "You don't like him, either?"

Link sighed, "Bloody hell! He's a good man, now, but he gives me the creeps! And, my sense of smell is much more acute than any of yours will ever be. He _reeks__, especially his hair!_"

They all laughed. Ron answered, "That's good enough for me, Professor!" Everyone else laughed and nodded in agreement.

After a moment's silence, Link said, "I won't consider your word binding until after this lesson. The lesson starts here and now, and will at first be frightening beyond anything you've ever experienced. You have my word, and Professor Dumbledore's as well, that you will leave here tonight alive and in perfect health."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all looked at each other in stunned confusion. Their silence was broken by Link's next words. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The six students saw the briefest flash of green light, and found themselves in a void, neither light nor dark. Ron started to panic first, exclaiming, "The bloody git killed us! We're _dead!"_

Harry replied, "But we _can't_ be _dead!_ We're still speaking to each other. _Can we?_" The girls started to sob, and Neville was visibly shaking, as much in rage as in fear.

They heard their answer. A loud booming voice, which was obviously Professor Arlisson's, answered, "You're not dead. Yet, you're not alive right now, either; a temporary thing, I assure you.

"As I said, you had to trust me, and this is why. You will practice the complete Cycle of Breaching Death's Door, _on each other!_ But firstly, you must experience it for yourselves. Concentrate with your minds, and I will help you. _Look through my eyes._"

They did so, and experienced the first of many shocks they would receive over the next few months. They looked upon _their own dead bodies!_ Link said, "Looks can be deceiving, and in this case, they're supposed to be.

"You heard me correctly when I said, 'Avada Kedavra.' This is what you've falsely been taught is the 'killing curse.' And, as Voldemort and his followers use it, it is. But that's not the real purpose.

"If I were to continue this, you would notice any number of things _not_ happen to your bodies, that would happen to the bodies of the dead. That is the _second_ part of the spell—preserving the body.

"The third part of the spell is to place the soul back inside the body. You are wonderful guests, but didn't expect to spend the night in my body, so back you go! _Restorus__._"

They were all instantly back in their own bodies, feeling as good as they ever had, if not better. Link said, "That is the Cycle of Breaching Death's door. The word for the second part of the spell is '_Preservus__._'

"In the sixteenth century, I had occasion to lead a band of my best soldiers to the realm of the dead to conduct a raid; I can tell you more details some other time if you're truly interested. I'm in an almost unique circumstance. I can only be killed by a truly evil person, and even then only with a sword, and only after certain other circumstances are met. Thus, I not only know where breaches exist betwixt the realms of the living and the dead, but I can traverse them at will.

"However, I had no way of bringing others with me, and could not prevail alone. I developed the Cycle of Breaching Death's Door to overcome this.

"'Avada Kedavra' withdraws the soul from the body. If cast with a wand, the soul is drawn into the wand. If cast _without_ a wand, as Harry and Neville will do, the souls are drawn inside the soul of the person casting the spell.

"'Preservus' prevents the body from falling into death with the soul entirely removed. Dementors can 'consume' the soul, but the soul, meaning the _you_ in you, can only be destroyed by God. When a dementor consumes a soul, it is like any one of us consuming a meal. The soul passes through what passes for a dementor's body, and is expelled, going on to the realm of the dead, or remaining behind as a ghost like our good friend Mimsy-Porpington did after his botched execution in London. Dementors cannot withdraw the entire soul though. The tailings left behind in the body keep the body from dying. Avada Kedavra is much more thorough, because it _had_ to be.

"For the bodies had to pass through one of the gateways between the living and the dead without being permanently made dead. With no trace of soul in them, the bodies pass unharmed by the gate. 'Preservus' keeps the bodies from actually dying, by _absolutely_ stopping _all_ activity the moment it's successfully cast.

"'Restorus' places the soul back in the body, and starts the body back again. After all, I had to have the soldiers _fighting_ at my side. I also had to get them _home_ again. Thus, the Cycle of Breaching Death's Door. It was used properly only that once. I performed the cycle twice; once to get my force past the gate to the battle, and once again to return us home.

"'Avada Kedavra' was stolen from my writings a few centuries ago, and has been used as you see it. A horrible waste of brilliant magic…

"But anyway, before our classes have ended, you will be able to perform the complete cycle of spells. More importantly, you will be able to do so without others being aware. But, back to the beginning.

"The basic Theory of Casting Spells is quite simple. The magic power resides within you. The wand is an instrument to focus your will to perform the magical manipulation required. The incantation allows your conscious mind to manipulate your magical power to perform the task you desire. Standard incantations are used merely to allow magic to be taught. If you have the presence of mind, you can shout 'scrambled eggs and kippers!' to levitate a feather, or a safe, rather than 'wingardium leviosa' as is commonly taught here, and at other magical schools, such as Beaubattons, Durmstrang, Salem Institute, or New Bern Academy.

"Knowing this, therefore, one can conclude that with sufficient presence of mind, one can cast any spell with full force, without uttering a single word. And, one can also conclude, with sufficient presence of mind and magical power, that one can focus their magical powers without benefit of a wand.

"Harry, Neville, the two of you already possess sufficient power and presence of mind to do both; and in your case, Harry, you are already doing it with simple spells. Hermione, you will have a harder time, and you, Ron, will have a harder time still. In fact, out of the six of you, I can only guarantee that Harry and Neville will ever be able to perform all the tasks I will teach you. It's not that the two of you are _weak_, Ron and Hermione, but that Harry and Neville are so _strong._

"Neville; your strength is hidden by your lack of confidence, and the fear you harbour because of what your parents suffered. If you will let me, I will remove that. Harry, your strength can not be contained. If you let me, I will help you focus the growth of your strength; that you may indeed become a wizard that even _you_ would admire."

Professor Arlisson paused to let his students collect their thoughts. All four of them needed the break, especially Neville.

Link spoke again. "All of you will learn the cycle, with and without wands. Harry and Neville must also learn without wands for this reason. You will use the cycle to prevent Voldemort from killing your fellows, by casting the first and second spells before he can cast the first. This also gives another advantage. With the souls of your friends within you, and with you, you also gain advantage of all their magical force and power, added in full to your own. You will be able to cast any spell with greater vigour, particularly defensive spells, such as the counter-curses to all the 'unforgivable curses,' and you will even be able to cast these counter-curses upon others.

"For example, normally only the wizard who is victim to the Imperious or Cruciatus curse may free themselves. However, with the souls of several in harmony, a wizard can in fact cast the counter-curses in favour of their fellow. Powerful stuff it is, and needful as well.

"My final two points tonight concern the other two unforgivable curses. Firstly, Neville, which curse is more destructive, Cruciatus or Imperious?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at Neville, fully expecting the deer-in-the-headlights look and stammered silence Neville gave to Professor Snape. They were shocked to see Neville calmly and coldly answer, "Cruciatus, of course, Professor. Since you know so much of me, then surely you know the fate of my parents?"

Link answered, "I do, Neville. I understand they are improving?"

Neville's jaw dropped almost to the floor! He tried to answer, but was only able to nod assent.

Link said, "I can guarantee no results. But I wouldn't be surprised if they joined you whole in mind and spirit, as well as in body come Christmastime.

"As for which of the two is worse, let me tell you their history. Suppose you were a King of a prosperous nation in the mid seventh century. Suppose also that you were about to be attacked by a neighbouring kingdom, one who in fact had marshalled a larger army on your very border than you could hope to mobilize in time to prevent massive slaughter of your subjects. Suppose also that you also had tremendous magical power, and just a touch of ingenuity. You lead your army to ground overlooking your opponent.

"You could charge down the hill, take your adversary by surprise, and kill him, at great cost to your own men. Or, you could cast a spell taking over the minds of many of your adversaries, and cause them to kill _each other._ After doing that, your own men could kill off the rest at their leisure. Which is what I in fact did against the Irish in 682. The invention and first use of the Imperious Curse.

"Let us carry forward in time from that point fifty years. Again, an army threatens your border. But you decide that you don't want to kill them, and certainly not where they are arrayed. Once again, you use a little ingenuity and a little magic for good measure. You cast a spell on your adversaries, that they are felled by unbearable pain, such that they can barely keep living, until your own soldiers disarm and bind the lot of them! Once imprisoned, you ransom them off and cause their king to be overthrown in favour of one who will no longer try to attack, and who moreover likes to engage in commerce far more than warfare. This commenced a peace betwixt myself and the Irish that lasted almost to 1066!

"That was the first use of the Cruciatus curse. Pain worse than death, to ultimately preserve life.

"This is the end of tonight's lesson. Sometime tonight, you will decide, if you haven't already, whether or not you will return. If you return, it will be hard work indeed. Yet, you will be rewarded for your work beyond measure. You will defeat Voldemort. You will likely live your natural span of years. And, your chances of working as Aurors will be greatly enhanced!

"As you file out of our classroom, you will pick up the handouts that have materialized on the table by the door. If you decide to stay, you will hand-copy the notes, and do the homework assignment I've written for you in them. The homework is due at our next class, if you continue to join me. If you quit, the handouts will vanish.

"Do not leave your handouts abroad. The knowledge contained in them is deadly. But it is also protected. Only those who continue in this course will be able to read them, or your copies, or your homework assignments. Not even Voldemort, let alone his followers, have so much as a chance, even if they find them. But, just the same, don't leave them out."

The young Griffindors and Luna filed out of the classroom, each taking a handout as the left. Harry remained behind, though. He looked at Professor Arlisson and asked, "Professor, can the spells be cast _through_ a gate between this world and the next?"

Link answered, "With sufficient presence of mind, Harry, yes. I'm familiar with the circumstances of your godfather's passing. I looked at that particular gate to no avail. However, you may have different luck. Just the same, I would warn you that attempting to bring him back would be dangerous at best; seeing you have a responsibility to Britain to kill Voldemort, risking your life unnecessarily would be most irresponsible, and would hazard too many people unnecessarily.

"I will also answer a question you haven't asked yet, but _will. Could you save your parents?_ The answer is, yes. You could take a time-turner, travel back to that night in Godric Hollow, cast the spells so that Voldemort was unaware, and once he was destroyed by your one-year-old form, bring them back to life.

"But that would be far more dangerous than rescuing Sirius Black! You have no way of knowing, and neither do I, what would happen then. Tampering with the flow of time is indeed the most dangerous game of all! The few times I've been involved with time travel, things turned out all right, but it was indeed God's blessing, and blind stupid good luck, not anything I did!

"I am obliged to teach you what I will; without the knowledge I give, Voldemort's chances of winning greatly improve. He killed ten of my subjects just two weeks ago; this now makes his progress _my_ concern. I am also obliged though to tell you of the harm that could come to pass if you misuse what I teach you, no matter what your motivations. But in the end, I cannot hold your hand, nor can I watch you non-stop. You will decide to do what you decide to do. I can only warn you of the risks of certain tempting courses of action. And I know the temptation far more than you may give me credit for.

"I was raised an orphan. My father and mother were murdered when I was an infant. By strange and fortunate happenstance, my father was restored to live in my eleventh year, as the calendar reads. He lived for many years thereafter. Though all that time I was his King, and he was my vassal, he was also my father, and I his son. This brought us both great joy beyond imagining. I can't forbid you from desiring that joy; nor can I rightly forbid your attempt to gain it. I can only warn of the negligible chance of success, and the myriad dangers of the attempt."

Navi hovered down from the ceiling and said, "It's a tough spot, Harry. But we're both sure you'll do what's right." Her voice was high and soft, like the tinkling of bells, as is typical of fairies.

Harry excused himself quickly, and left the room, catching up with his friends, who had waited for him.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

Harry paused in thought a moment. He would have answered Sirius instantly, or his father. And, he _knew_ he would have to share his thoughts with Ron and Hermione before too long. But he wasn't ready yet. He answered, "I had a couple of questions. He answered them."

Ron knew he was being ignored, but also sensed why. He answered, "Alright, Harry. Just tell me when you can."

They returned to their respective houses and went to bed. Sleep came slowly for Harry. For, he had placed in his hand that very evening not only a way to rescue Sirius, but his mom and dad as well! Yet, he was also told not to try the two things he wanted to do above all else in the world. His mind spun rapidly as he debated with himself on whether to risk the safety of the world to rescue three wizards loved by himself above all others. Would he in fact doom everyone in the whole world? Or, could he perhaps enlist his rescued parents and godfather again in their quest (for all three had died fighting Voldemort, and would naturally fight him again) to _guarantee_ success? Sleep came to Harry's confused mind after several hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Room of Requirement, Link sat in quiet contemplation for over an hour, when he suddenly had an idea. As Navi flitted nervously overhead, Link took his ocarina, the kidney-shaped recorder that all Kokiri carried from childhood to death, and played one long calling note. His note was answered by his closest adviser apart from Navi, who apparated through the wards on the strength of Link's note to stand before him.

This Hyrulian man was the Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of the Duke of the Realm of Hyrule. The man asked, "You called, Your Grace?"

Link replied, "Yes, Austen. Do you remember what was done with the bodies of Harry Potter's parents?"

"Yes, Your Grace. They were buried in St. Edward the Confessor's Church graveyard just outside of Godric's Hollow."

Navi exclaimed, "You don't mean to do this, _do you_"

Link looked up and answered with his voice, "Perhaps it's what the flow of time requires, Navi. You sense Harry's powers; you know it can be done, and perhaps already was."

Link looked at his Lord Keeper and said, "Austen, this errand is classified 'Triforce Top-Secret NOFORN.' You are to find out how long after the deaths of Lilly and James Potter it was before their bodies were last seen by _anyone._ You are to exhume their coffins and tell me precisely what those coffins contain. You are to give me both answers prior to 07:00 hours GMT. The Chancellor and Prime Minister of Hyrule are only cleared to know that you are running an errand, not what it is. I will have them briefed, as well as the Domestic and Foreign Security Committees of Parliament at a later time. Westminster and MOM aren't cleared at all."

The Lord-Keeper answered, "Of course, Your Grace. Would you pipe me out now?"

Link nodded, played the ocarina note again, and Austen apparated away.

Navi asked silently, "You're going to bring them back?"

Link answered in his mind, "No, Navi. _Harry will._"


	2. The Rescue

**A/N Reviews** are appreciated, good or bad, provided the bad reviews say more than "You suck!" After all, part of this hobby is to improve ones own creative skills, as well as the way we present that skill to others. Thanks in advance.

**Chapter 2, The Rescue.**

Harry stood nervously in the front room of the Shrieking Shack on that Halloween. In the short two months since his meeting with the ancient Hyrulian, he trained every night for this moment. He rapidly mastered the Cycle of Breaching Death's Door, with an interesting variant added. He enchanted a Time Turner with far greater precision than any known outside of Hyrule. He mastered one particular Transfiguration Spell flawlessly, one that hurt him emotionally far greater than he would ever let on to. He finally relived his own worst nightmare, the death of his parents, time and again, observing things that he had missed before. His motivation was quite simple, really; and most effective.

Link asked, "Harry, do you understand what you need to do?"

The sixteen year old answered, "Yes, Link; perfectly." What Harry and Link had shared made them too close for formality or titles, though respect between the two was absolutely earned and given.

"You're afraid."

"You're not?" Harry asked.

"What is courage again, Harry?"

"It's the overcoming of one's fear to do what is truly right. But I'm scared I'll stuff things up!"

Navi said, "And well you should be, Harry. Just don't let your fear grow so big that it makes you fail; nor so small that you get careless and fail also. We know what was left behind, we won't find out what came forward until you return."

Harry nodded in acceptance, and took in a deep breath. He released the breath slowly, then he took the pendant of the Time Turner in his left hand, grasping his wand with his right.

He incanted, "Sixteen years precisely back, Potter safe-house, Godric's Hollow. Sixteen years precisely forward, precisely here. _Tempus Fugit._"

With a tap of his wand on the Time Turner, Harry vanished in a flash of white light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He appeared as he was supposed to, just outside of his parent's hiding place, and not a moment too soon. Voldemort was just knocking the door down!

Harry choked back the urge to battle his mortal enemy, noticing that his Occlumency was either doing the trick nicely, or that his sensitivity to Voldemort hadn't existed in this time. Donning his father's Invisibility Cloak, he ran forward to the door of his house, just as he heard the feared curse; _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry answered with a two spells of his own, uttered in a hopeful whisper with all his magic behind them. "Preservus" Harry said, pointing his wand at his father's now dead body. The spell left his wand invisibly; his father's body glowed for an instant before being suspended in a living state. Harry pointed his wand instantly at Voldemort's and uttered, "Anima captura." James Potter's soul was drawn out of Voldemort's wand, leaving only a shadow behind.

Harry advanced silently to his own nursery, hearing his mother plead vainly for the life of her fifteen month old child, as the same child at sixteen years and three month cried in silent anguish. He heard the curse uttered again, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry again answered in kind, "_Preservus! Anima Captiva!"_ Now, both his parents were safe for the moment.

Harry now willed himself to stand silently, waiting for the final curse. It came in mere moments. Voldemort shouted, "_Avada Kedavra"_ in triumph.

Harry felt his magic, his mother's magic, and the magic of his toddler form meld into one and force the curse back on its caster. He felt and smelled Voldemort being vaporized. He _knew_ the spirit of Voldemort passed him, carrying its wand but being unable to use it. Harry had to restrain himself even more forcefully at that moment; he felt he could destroy Voldemort here and now for all time. However, if he did, he would never find the motivation to try what he was doing now, nor would he gain that instruction even if he did. He could not afford a Paradox, _especially_ not now!

Harry removed his father's Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into a pocket of his robe. He walked into his nursery and looked at his fifteen month old form. He spoke soothingly reciting the speech from his own memory of the time. "Harry, your mother and I have to go away because the bad man hurt us so badly. We have no choice. But, when it's time, Mama and I will come back to you, when you really need us. Until then, be a good boy, a kind boy, a loving boy. We will always be in your heart, and you will always be in ours." He bent over the rail of the cot, and kissed his toddler form on the cheek. Then, he turned back to the business at hand.

He pointed his wand at his mother's preserved body and muttered "_Moblicorpus__."_ He hovered her into the next room and sat her down again. He took the plastic lily flower from his pocket and sat it where his mother had fallen, and uttered the spell "_Transfiguo__ Corpus Mater."_ The flower was now a twin to the body of his mother, save that the body was in fact dead.

He hovered his mother quickly to the front door of the cottage, setting her down just outside. He hovered his father's body outside, setting it down next to her. He took the small plastic stag from his pocket and set it where his father had fallen. He uttered the spell _"Transfiguo Corpus Pater,"_ and his father's dead twin appeared in the toy's place, just as Harry's father had fallen.

Harry left the house quickly, hovering the bodies of his parents before him at a dead run; and not a moment too soon. He could hear his own fifteen month old voice shouting from the nursery, "Mama! Dada!" in anguish and panic, and the todler's magic escaped and started to demolish the cottage completely. As he reached the wood line, he could hear Sirus shouting "Prongs! Lils!" Harry didn't stick around.

Finding the small clearing he had flattened earlier, he set about completing the rescue. He first pointed his wand at his father and quietly incanted, "_Restorus__. Petrificus Totalus."_ He then did the same for his mother. Finally, he spoke his first words to his parents in fifteen years.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I've petrified you. But you are understandably confused, and will become more so before the night is over. Voldemort is dead, for now, and Harry is safe. I will tell you soon enough who I am, and how you have been rescued. But, we will need to travel first."

Harry lay on the ground between his parents. He placed the chain of the Time Turner around their necks as well as his own, and held both of their hands in his left for good measure. He tapped the Time Turner, and uttered "_Redeo__."_ The three Potters vanished in a flash of white light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Potters materialized on the floor of the Shrieking Shack Front Room to an argument between Albus Dumbledore and the Duke of Hyrule.

"Albus, I say again it was the only way!"

"No, Link, it was _your_ way, and wrong! You've altered the fabric of time, perhaps fatally, for the entire world."

"You're wrong, old friend. I _preserved_ the flow of time." Link and Professor Dumbledore saw the flash, and the three Potters.

Seeing this, Link said, "As I was saying. If you exhume the body of Lily Potter, you will find a plastic lily flower. The date molded into it is 1993. Do the same for James Potter and you will find a plastic Stag, with the date 1991 molded into it. I bought them at a junk shop in Edinburgh last Tuesday."

As the Time Turner vanished forever, Link said, "Hello, James and Lily Potter. As you can see, I provided you assistance after all, just not quite in the manner you asked for it. It is Samhain Night, 1996. The boy between you is your eldest son, Harry. In the time you were just removed from, Voldemort was destroyed but not completely killed. He was only restored in the late spring of 1995; your son accounting for four years of that time.  
  
This is how time had to flow. You and Harry will have some difficulties to adjust to, but I'm sure you will succeed in them. Albus and I well help where needed, where it will be truly helpful. Harry, release them."

Harry stood up and looked at his parents. He waived his wand at them and said, "_Finite Incantatum."_

The elder Potters stood up in shock, looking distrustfully at the teenager who was just pronounce their son. Lily, who could tell the trustworthiness of a person by looking at them and hearing their voice asked, "Are you truly our son, in your heart?"

Harry's eyes burned with tears desperately held back. He answered in a timid and quavering voice, "Yes mum, I am."

Lily embraced him, followed by James, and the tears of all three Potters flowed freely. James muttered, "Sorry I doubted you, Pronglet."

Harry answered, "I know, Dad. I love you too."

Navi said to Professor Dumbledore, "The words you thought you said last August were indeed a prophecy, Professor. They were: "Seventeen years passed, mostly in sadness. But the sadness is ended. For the Hawk of the Forest will fly the path with the Phoenix of Destiny, the Phoenix Mother, and the Stag of the Wood. Azrael has only a lease on a stalemate, the lease ends when the Children of the Forest give thanks to God for their ancestors, and as the children of Horsa and Hengist celebrate the Phoenix.'

"In ancient times, the Kokiri, the Children of the Forest worshiped their ancestors on this night, thanking them for the bounty of the year. Now, the worship God and thank him for the bounty, and remember their ancestors. Your kind celebrate based on your ancient memories of Samhain, plus your own added gratitude for the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was conceived seventeen years ago at two o'clock on Samhain Morning."

Link looked up and said, "You've been keeping secrets again, Navi."

The fairy answered, "Be thankful I still can, childing!"

Link answered, "I'm sure Harry is grateful enough for me as well."

The three Potters answered as one, "We are."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head and said, "As am I, Link. Now, we have a lot of questions raised, and will need to find the answers. I suggest we retire to Hogwarts and find them."

The three Potters followed Professor Dumbledore through the tunnel, past the Whomping Willow, and into Hogwarts, with Link bringing up the rear.


End file.
